libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Psychoactive Skin
Aura 'varies; '''ML '''varies '''Slot '—; '''Price '''25,500 gp (blade) 18,000 gp (chameleon), 16,000 gp (claw), 32,000 gp (defender), 60,000 gp (fiery response), 77,500 gp (hero), 129,600 gp (iron), 10,000 gp (nimbleness), 84,000 gp (proteus), 151,000 gp (psion), 79,080 gp (spider), 61,200 gp (troll); '''Weight '''2 lbs. ---- '''Description ---- Psychoactive skins (also sometimes called ectoshells) are fist-sized globs of psionically charged ectoplasm. As a standard action, a psychoactive skin spreads over and covers a Medium or smaller creature that projects the proper command thought; the same command thought causes the skin to shrink back down to its former size. Each of the various psychoactive skins is charged with one of a wide array of powers that constantly affect the wearer. A deployed skin completely covers the wearer and all his equipment like a second skin, allowing the wearer to see, hear, and breathe normally. It rolls away from various parts of the body as needed, such as when the wearer needs to eat or access a backpack. Held items or items specifically excluded are not covered by a psychoactive skin. Up to three skins can be worn simultaneously, although only the outermost is active in any given round (the powers of hidden skins cannot be manifested). Skin layers can be changed with a command thought as a standard action, which causes a lower-layer skin to come to the surface. Skin of the Blade: ''This ''psychoactive skin ''benefits only a wearer who has levels in soulknife. If such a character wears this skin, he gains the Psychokinetic Armor blade skill and he may apply armor enhancement bonuses to the ''skin of the blade ''as if he had the Enhanced Mind Armaments class feature from the Armored Blade soulknife archetype. ''Skin of the Chameleon: This psychoactive skin adjusts to surrounding textures and colors, continually granting the wearer a +10 enhancement bonus on Stealth checks. Faint psychometabolism; ML 3rd; Craft Wondrous Item, chameleon. Skin of the Claw: This psychoactive skin benefits only a wearer who has levels in psychic warrior. If such a character wears this skin, he can activate the claws of the beast ''power at will, as a free action that does not provoke attacks of opportunity. He can also dismiss the claws equally quickly. Faint psychometabolism; ML 4th; Craft Wondrous Item, ''claws of the beast. Skin of the Defender: This psychoactive skin continually grants the wearer a +4 bonus to natural armor. Faint psychometabolism; ML 5th; Craft Wondrous Item, thicken skin. Skin of Fiery Response: This psychoactive skin answers the first attack made against the wearer in each round with an automatically manifested and targeted “ectoburst” against the attacker. The burst ejects from the skin on the wearer’s turn, making a ranged touch attack as described in the energy retort ''power, but the energy type chosen is always fire. If the attack hits, the target takes 2d6 points of fire damage as the ectoburst flames up and is consumed. This attack does not in any way hinder the wearer, count against her total actions for the round, or provoke attacks of opportunity. Faint psychokinesis; ML 5th; Craft Wondrous Item, ''energy retort. Skin of the Hero: This psychoactive skin continually grants the wearer a +3 deflection bonus to Armor Class, a +3 resistance bonus on all saving throws, and a +3 enhancement bonus on attack rolls. Strong psychometabolism; ML 18th; Craft Wondrous Item, bend reality. Skin of Iron: This psychoactive skin affects the wearer as the body of iron ''power up to three times per day for 15 minutes with each use. When the skin’s power is not active, it has no protective qualities. Activating the ''body of iron ''effect is a standard action that provokes attacks of opportunity. Strong metacreativity; ML 15th; Craft Wondrous Item, ''body of iron. Skin of Nimbleness: This psychoactive skin continually grants the wearer a +10 competence bonus on Acrobatics checks. Moderate psychometabolism; ML 8th; Craft Wondrous Item, creator must have 10 ranks in Acrobatics. Skin of Proteus: This psychoactive skin continually affects the wearer as the metamorphosis ''power. While in a form other than his natural form, the wearer does not appear to be wearing the skin. Moderate psychometabolism; ML 7th; Craft Wondrous Item, ''metamorphosis. Skin of the Psion: This psychoactive skin grants the wearer 7 bonus power points per day and power resistance 21. Strong clairsentience; ML 17th; Craft Wondrous Item, power resistance. Skin of the Spider: This psychoactive skin continually grants the wearer a +20 competence bonus on Climb checks and continually affects the wearer as the body equilibrium power. Three times per day, the wearer can manifest entangling ectoplasm ''against a target within 30 feet. Faint psychometabolism; ML 3rd; Craft Wondrous Item, creator must have 10 ranks in Climb, ''body equilibrium, entangling ectoplasm. Skin of the Troll: This psychoactive skin continually allows a living wearer to heal more quickly. The wearer heals 5 points of damage per minute. Except for the slower rate of healing, this skin affects its wearer as if the wearer were under the effect of a continual true metabolism ''power. Strong psychometabolism; ML 17th; Craft Wondrous Item, ''true metabolism. ---- Construction ---- '''Requirements '''Craft Wondrous Item, additional powers; '''Cost '''12,750 gp (blade) 9,000 gp (chameleon), 8,000 gp (claw), 16,000 gp (defender), 30,000 gp (fiery response), 37,750 gp (hero), 64,800 gp (iron), 5,000 gp (nimbleness), 42,000 gp (proteus), 75,500 gp (psion), 39,540 gp (spider), 30,600 gp (troll) Category:Source: Ultimate Psionics Category:Source: Psionics Augmented: Compilation II